wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Mighty
The Mighty, también conocidos como TM-61 o The Mighty Don't Kneel (TMDK), fueron un equipo de lucha libre profesional australiano el cual consistía en Nick Miller y Shane Thorne. Ellos son mejor conocidos por su trabajo en Japón para Pro Wrestling Noah, donde, bajo los nombres de ring Mikey Nicholls y Shane Haste, ellos serían anteriormente dos veces GHC Tag Team Champions. Ellos también han trabajado para New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), Ring of Honor (ROH) y Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Ellos son mejor conocidos como el equipo, TMDK el cual también es un estable, el cual incluiría, en adición a Nicholls y Haste, a los australianos Elliot Sexton, Jonah Rock, Marcius Pitt y Slex. También se ha dicho que TMDK es representatito de "Tortura, Muerte, Destrucción, Asesinato". En 2016, Nicholls y Veryzer firmaron contrato con WWE y fueron asignados a su territorio de desarrollo NXT, donde ellos serían renombrados como Nick Miller y Shane Thorne, donde su equipo sería renombrado como TM-61, y fueron renombrados nuevamente a su nombre de equipo actual después de un cambio a heel. Los anteriores miembros siguen luchando como TMDK en el circuito independiente. Historia 'Formación (2010–2011)' En el otoño de 2010, los luchadores australianos Mikey Nicholls y Shane Haste pasaron una prueba realizada por Pro Wrestling Noah y World League Wrestling (WLW) en los Estados Unidos, que les permitiría comenzar a entrenar en el dojo de Noah. Ellos hicieron su debut para la promoción japonesa el 23 de febrero de 2011, y comenzaron a trabajar juntos bajo el nombre del equipo "TMDK". The Mighty Don't Kneel se originó en la promoción Explosive Pro Wrestling (EPW), donde sería un estable, que también incluiría a Elliot Sexton, Jonah Rock, Marcius Pitt y Slex. Rock y Slex también han representado a TMDK en Noah. Nicholls y Haste luego comenzaron a trabajar regularmente para Noah en la división por equipos de peso pesado junior de la promoción, aunque se cuestionaría si los dos realmente estaban por debajo del límite de peso de 100 kg (220 lb). 'Pro Wrestling Noah (2011–2016)' El 15 de diciembre de 2011, Nicholls y Haste recibieron su primer chance por los GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, pero serían derrotados por los campeones defensores, Atsushi Aoki y Kotaro Suzuki. Poco después, Nicholls y Haste fueron a la división de peso pesado junior. De regreso a Noah, Nicholls y Haste también fueron separados para competición individual, siendo parte del 2012 Global League, donde Nicholls lucharía ante KENTA terminando en un empate y derrotaría a Go Shiozaki, mientras que Haste saldría victorioso ante Akitoshi Saito y Naomichi Marufuji. En abril 2013, Nicholls y Haste formarían parte del primer Global Tag League. Donde fallarían en avanzar a las finales, donde consiguieron una victoria ante los reinantes GHC Tag Team Champions, los representantes de New Japan Pro Wrestling Takashi Iizuka y Toru Yano. Esto llevaría a una lucha titular entre los dos equipos el 12 de mayo, donde Iizuka y Yano retuvieron los títulos. Antes de ese día, Noah había anunciado que Nicholls y Haste habían firmado contratos para ser oficialmente afiliados con la promoción. Una lucha de caucho entre Nicholls y Haste y Iizuka y Yano tomaría lugar el 7 de julio y donde TMDK emergería victorioso para convertirse en los nuevos GHC Tag Team Champions. En septiembre, Nicholls y Haste comenzarían a competir por el GHC Heavyweight Championship, pero serían derrotados en luchas titulares por el campeón defensor, KENTA. El 10 de diciembre, la revista Tokyo Sports nombraría a Nicholls y Haste como el equipo del año 2013, con los dos convirtiéndose en el primer equipo gaijin en ganar los "Best Tag Team Award" desde Stan Hansen y Vader en 1998. El 25 de enero de 2014, Nicholls y Haste perdieron los GHC Tag Team Championship ante Maybach Taniguchi y el GHC Heavyweight Champion Takeshi Morishima. El 10 de enero de 2015, Nicholls y Haste derrotarían a Dangan Yankies (Masato Tanaka y Takashi Sugiura) para ganar los GHC Tag Team Championship por segunda vez. Ellos perdieron los títulos ante K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr. y Lance Archer) el 11 de febrero. El 28 de diciembre de 2015, Noah había anunciado que Nicholls y Haste se habían ido de la promoción después de que sus contratos expiraron al final de ese año. El 11 de febrero de 2016, Noah anunciaría que Haste y Nicholls harían su regreso a la promoción el siguiente mes como parte de una gira de despedida de cinco show, entituladas "Departure to the World". Su última lucha para Noah tomaría lugar el 10 de marzo y ellos derrotarían a Naomichi Marufuji y Mitsuhiro Kitamiya. En febrero de 2016, se había reportado que Nicholls y Haste se habían unido a la marca de WWE NXT siguiendo su gira de despedida con Noah el siguiente mes. WWE confirmaría sus fichajes el 25 de marzo de 2016. 'Circuito independiente (2012–2016)' Alrededor del 2012, Nicholls y Haste viajarían a los Estados Unidos, donde ellos trabajarían para varias promociones, incluyendo Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), Ring of Honor (ROH), y Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). En ROH, ellos ganarían un torneo de una noche para ganar una lucha ante los Briscoe Brothers durante el pago por visión Showdown in the Sun. 'New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2015)' El 20 de diciembre de 2014, Haste y Nicholls harían su debut para New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), donde ellos, junto con Naomichi Marufuji, serían revelados como los compañeros de equipo de Toru Yano durante Wrestle Kingdom 9 en el Tokyo Dome el 4 de enero de 2015. Ellos resultarían como los ganadores de la lucha, derrotando al Suzuki-gun (Davey Boy Smith Jr., Lance Archer, Shelton X Benjamin y Takashi Iizuka). 'WWE' 'NXT (2015–2018)' En junio de 2015, Nicholls y Haste tendrían unas pruebas con WWE. En febrero de 2016, se había reportado que tanto Nicholls y Haste fueron seleccionados para unirse a la marca WWE NXT después de su gira de desdepida con Noah. El 25 de marzo de 2016, WWE confirmaría que habían firmado a Nicholle y Haste. Ellos comenzarían a entrenar en el WWE Performance Center en abril, donde trabajarían para la marca NXT de la promoción. Durante las grabaciones de NXT del 19 de mayo, Haste y Nicholls serían renombrados como Shane Thorne y Nick Miller, respectivamente, mientras que TMDK sería renombrado como TM-61, donde TM se deriva de sus respectivos apellidos (Thorne & Miller) mientras que 61 es del código de marcador de Australia (+61). Ellos debutarían en el episodio del 25 de mayo, siendo derrotados por Johnny Gargano y Tommaso Ciampa. El 7 de octubre episodio de NXT, Thorne y Miller fueron anunciados como participantes en el Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. El 12 de octubre, ellos derrotarían al equipo de Riddick Moss y Tino Sabbatelli para avanzar desde la primera ronda del torneo. Thorne luego derrotaría a Roderick Strong en una lucha individual (debido a que el compañero de Strong, Austin Aries, no podría lucha debido a una lesión), para proceder a que su equipo pase a las semifinales, donde ellos derrotarían a SAnitY, para enfrentarse en la final ante The Authors of Pain. El 19 de noviembre durante NXT TakeOver: Toronto, TM-61 perderían en las finales. El 18 de enero episodio de NXT, Thorne sufriría una seria lesión de rodilla durante un ataque de The Revival después de que TM-61 los derrotaran. El se sometería a cirugía el 25 de enero, lo cual se esperaba que lo dejara fuera de acción durante siete a nueve meses. El regresaría de la lesión el 14 de septiembre. El 3 de enero episodio de NXT, se anunciaría el regreso de TM-61. Durante las siguientes semanas, se mostrarían viñetas de TM-61. Ellos hicieron su retorno al ring el 31 de enero episodio de NXT, derrotando a los Ealy Brothers. TM-61 luego ingresaría en el 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, siendo eliminados por The Authors of Pain en la primera ronda. El 1 de mayo episodio de NXT, TM-61 derrotaría a The Street Profits con una cobertura sucia, convirtiendo así el dúo en heel durante el proceso. La siguiente semana ellos vencieron al equipo de Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic y Tucker Knight) con las mismas tácticas. El equipo sería renombrado oficialmente, "The Mighty", el 6 de junio de 2018 episodio de NXT. El 20 de junio episodio de NXT, ellos serían derrotados por War Raiders. En julio, ellos iniciarían una rivalidad con The Street Profits con ambos equipos perdiendo luchas el uno contra el otro. El 20 de septiembre episodio de NXT, The Mighty derrotarían a The Street Profits. El 14 de diciembre de 2018, Miller sería removido de la sesión "WWE NXT" en WWE.com, confirmando su liberación y disolviéndose el equipo. Otra media El dúo haría su debut en vídeojuegos en WWE 2K18 y luego aparecerían en WWE 2K19. En lucha *'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' **''Tank Buster'' (Diving DDT (Thorne) / Over the shoulder facebuster (Miller) combinación) – 2013–2015 **''Thunder Valley'' (Mikey Bomb (Miller) / Bomb Valley Death (Thorne) combinación – 2013–2016 o en un doble gorilla press slam en equipo – 2016–presente) *'Doble movimientos de firma en equipo' **Chop block (Thorne) y lariat (Miller) combinación **Fist drop (Miller) y standing moonsault (Thorne) combinación **Wishbone *'Temas de entrada' **"Stand Tall" de CFO$ (NXT) Campeonatos y logros *'Australian Wrestling Alliance' **AWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) – Rock *'Explosive Professional Wrestling' **EPW Championship (8 veces) – Nicholls (2), Haste (1), y Pitt (5) **EPW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – Haste y Nicholls (1), y Rock y Pitt (1) *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) – Sexton **MCW Intercommonwealth Championship (1 vez) – Rock **MCW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – Marcius Pitt y Slex Marcius Pitt (2) y Damian Slater *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Miller sería ubicado en el #'154' en el top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 del 2016 **Thorne sería ubicado en el #'147' en el top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 del 2016 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – Haste y Nicholls *''Tokyo Sports'' **Premio Mejor Equipo (2013) – Haste y Nicholls *'West Australian Pro Wrestling' **EPW Lucha del Año (2012) TMDK vs. Team Victoria durante State of Origin **Premio Impacto Internacional (2011) – Haste y Nicholls **Equipo del Año (2010) – Haste y Nicholls **The Grand Slam Club (2011) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px The Mighty Don't Kneel en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Canal de The Mighty Don't Kneel en YouTube *Perfil de The Mighty Don't Kneel en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de The Mighty en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de The Mighty en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Debuts en 2008 Categoría:Equipos y estables de la WWE Categoría:Explosive Pro Wrestling Categoría:Mach One Pro Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Pro Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Diamond Ring Categoría:Southern Hemisphere Wrestling Alliance Categoría:All Action Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Noah Categoría:Championship Wrestling from Hollywood Categoría:Ring of Honor Categoría:Ohio Valley Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Coalition Categoría:Melbourne City Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Categoría:New Japan Pro-Wrestling Categoría:WWE Performance Center Categoría:NXT